


A Reminder

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Hawk Moth is gone. But so is Ladybug.





	1. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me... 
> 
> This is the Introduction, if you will. That's why it's so short. Basically I wrote this scene after a picture I found on Pinterest. Chapter two is the story that came to mind when I decided this needed to be continued. Where it's going, I can not say. Shall we take this journey together?

Cuts covered her chest, making their way to her shoulders and down her arms. Her hair was no longer in her signature pigtails, hanging loose around her neck. Her face housed a personally placed mask of a butterfly around her, now, dull eyes. The man who carved it standing over her smiling at his work as he threw the knife to his right. She slowly reached for her earrings, ripping them from her ears. Without a word she handed them to the madman above her. 

The weight of his choice came crashing down all at once. The call for his power came before he could think otherwise. He watched as the wrist he grabbed turned black, the corruption climbing up the victims arm, and soon his father turned to ash that covered the floor. He turned to see Marinette stand to her feet. Picking up her earrings she made her way to him, petting him behind the ear. He watched as she forced the earrings through her ears, and called for her cure. He watched as the magic fixed everything, almost everything. “Why… the scar…”

She turned to him, a dead smile graced her lips. It caused a chill down his spine. “A reminder.” A tear fell down her cheek as she threw her yo-yo and fled. 

That was the last time he ever saw her…


	2. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since she left. So, who the hell is in her room?!

Adrien walks into the classroom and takes his normal seat by Nino. Pulling out his textbooks, he can hear Alya behind them typing away on her laptop. “Give it a rest Al. If Marnette wanted you to find her, you would have by now.” Adrien try his best to just ignore the conversation.

“I will find her. She has a lot of things to explain to me. Like how well she hid the fact that she was Ladybug for so long.” She stopped typing, Adrien could feel her eyes burning a hole in his skull. He turned to face her. “I won’t ask. Just know, I am dying to get your story on things.” 

He gave her a nod. “I know.” As the teacher walked in he turned back to the front. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for another day.

Just as he thought, the day was long and he was tired. His body fell into his bed with a plop. “She plagued your thoughts again today.” His heavy sigh told the little creature how right he was. “The reporter girl, she's looking for her, right? I’m sure she will turn up. Besides Tikki won't let this drag on.”

Adrien groaned into his pillow. The loss of Marinette, after taking down his father, left a rather large hole in his heart. He understood though, what did he expect her to do? His father left her with a permanent scar. He honestly expected her to hate his guts. This was Marinette though, and she had seem to try reassuring him that she was, indeed, not angry at him for it. He just wanted her to be safe. He glanced at his kawmi. “It's been three years since we took him down. While I'm happy to say there have been no rogue akumas, doesn't that mean I will have to say goodbye to you too?”

“Not until Ladybug returns.” Plagg landed on the pillow by his chosen's head. “If she decides to return or wants to get in contact with you, you'll need me.”

Turning to his back, Adrien stared at the ceiling. He no longer lived in the cold, lonely estate as before. It was traded for the guest bedroom of the Dupain-Chengs home. Seems his lady knew him before he knew her, because she left a note for her parents: “please don’t leave him without a home”. The memory of it made him miss her all that much more. Sitting up in the bed, he decided he needed to keep busy. “Come on Plagg. Let’s see if Tom needs help in the bakery.” 

He descended the stairs, making his way into the store kitchen. “Adrien.” Tom gave him a big smile. “come on, I could use some help with the bread. I have to get the dough ready for tomorrow.”

With a firm nod, Adrien was quick to jump in to help out. Just what he needed to take his mind off the many thoughts stirring around inside. As the two men worked, Sabine brought in a small plate of cheese for the little black Kwami. Which was quickly eaten and thanked for. After helping in the bakery, eating another delicious homemade meal, and finishing his homework he was all but dead as he laid his head on his pillow. Ready for sleep to take hold of his body, he closed his eyes and drifted away. 

A few hours later he was woken by shuffling coming from above. Nudging Plagg awake, he pointed to the ceiling. “Claws out.” he whispered. As he made his way into Marinette’s bedroom. When he opened the hatch he immediately noticed the dark figure that was sitting on the desk. It hid itself in the shadows, non-moving. 

“I’ve missed you Chaton.”


	3. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's stay doesn't last long. Adrien tells his friends about what happened the day they beat Hawk Moth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but talk. I'm sorry about that, honestly it's a filler. I need it out of the way to continue the story. This chapter has been updated as of 5/8/2019.

She sat there, still, in the shadows of the moonlight. His night vision failed him as she hid herself in the dark.“L-Ladybug…” he moved forward as he stretched out a shaky hand to her, but she merely moved further into the shadows, making it clear to him that she didn’t want him to see.

“It’s been three years, non”? There was an unseen smile in her words.

He nodded, questions flooding his brain. Where did she go? Was she alright? Is she coming home? Was she mad at him? As he opened his mouth to ask, she stopped him with the raise of her hand. “I know you have questions. Let me go ahead and answer a few for you now. Yes, I am alright. I know I must have worried you, for that I am sorry. No, I’m not here to stay. I am merely here to pick up a few things. No, I’m not mad at you. I don’t blame you. I still love you”. The tears in his eyes began to fall, while she didn’t answer all of his question some were better than none. Knowing she was safe, that she is okay, was enough. “Hey,” her voice made his ears perk up, “give this to them for me”? She placed small envelopes on the desk before picking up the bag she seemed to have packed and scurried out the trap door above. 

That morning, Adrien handed the envelope with her parents names on it to Sabine. “She came in through the balcony trap door late last night”. 

She took it from him with a warm smile. “Then she is okay”? He simply nodded in response. “I think I will wait and read it with my husband tonight”. She moved forward and embraced him with a hug. “Thank you”. Adrien gave the small women a hug in return. The rest of the morning was quiet as he ate the fresh croissants she always left out for him. 

Adrien walked into the classroom to find Alya in her seat talking to Nino. “It’s just frustrating. I can’t find a single thing on where she might be. Leave it to Mari to be this careful when everyone is worried sick”.

“I know babe, but we don’t know what happened when she and Adrien took down Hawk Moth. She may just need time to sort somethings out”. Nino tried his best to comfort her, but Alya was not having it.

“Here”. He chimed in, handing them each an envelope. “She visited last night”. 

Ayla’s head shot up to look at the golden hair boy. “She was here! Why didn’t you call me”?! She swiped the envelope from his hand and tore it open.“It’s so short”. Alya stared at the letter.

“Same”. Nino added.

Adrien looked at his friends, he felt helpless. They were clearly missing her, even he missed her. “Alya, I think I’m ready to tell you what happened that day”. She gave him a small nod.

At lunch the three friends were sitting at the Dupain-Cheng”s dinner table, Alya and Nino waiting for Adrien to speak. “I assume you both know by now that my father was Hawk Moth. So, I will skip that. Honestly the fight was going smoothly despite us knowing who he was. Even I was doing well despite the fact my father turned out to be the man hurting Paris all this time. I guess we thought things were going to well, because my father got a jump on us.”

Both teens were listening and watching there friend. Alya nodded for him to continue. “I took a pretty hefty blow and was knock down, and in that split second he had pinned her to the ground. When I looked over he was-” Adrien paused, his face looked pained. “He was carving something into her face.” 

Alya gasped. “He did what”?!

Adrien looked away, “She looked so worn, so broken. The next thing I know she rips her earrings out and hands them to him. I was so furious, I- I just called my power without a second thought.”

Nino placed an arm around his friends shoulders. “That’s rough. I won’t pretend I know what you're going through, because I don’t. But, if you need to talk or just want a shoulder to cry on, I’m always here”. Adrien gave a small smile to his bud.

“Let me get this straight. Hawk Moth hurt Ladybug, but you killed him. Did she call for her cure”? Alya asked.

Adrien nodded. “Fixed almost everything”.

“Almost everything”? Alya lifted her eyebrow at the boy. 

Adrien looked down at the table. “There is still a scar of the mark he left on her face”.

Alya’s face paled. “Oh god, no wonder she ran”.

“I don’t think she ran because of the scar.” Adrien shook his head. “Something else had to have happened before the fight.” Adrien thought back, he couldn’t recall Marinette ever visiting his house before the fight. Nor did he remember Master Fu saying anything about her either. Could It have something to do with knowing who he was. The message she left her parents before the battle crosses his mind. “She knew who I was before the battle. Which is the whole reason I’m living here now. According to Tom and Sabine, Marinette left a note begging them to not leave me alone. That could only mean she had planned to flee after the fight anyway, right?”

He had Alya’s full attention. She took a moment to soak in the information then let out a sigh, “Your right. She wouldn’t run for such a small thing as a scar. She did run for a reason though. I agree with you, leaving such a note behind means she planned this long before you two took down your father.” She turned her attention to Nino. “What does your note say?”

Nino shuffled around his bag, grabbing the note. “Look after them.” He placed the note on the table for his friends to see. Alya picked it up and gave it a once over.

“I don’t understand.” She pulled her note from her bag. “Remind them.” She placed her note on the table, Nino”s beside it. “Who am I supposed to remind? And what am I reminding them of?”

Adrien stared at the two notes, just as confused as his friends. “Her parents got one as well.” He had a feeling that theirs was just as short and cryptic. What was his lady planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and never want another cold again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me...


End file.
